


kitten and apple pie

by kjuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Bokuaka and Kagehina, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjuroo/pseuds/kjuroo
Summary: Kenma watches a match with Kuroo... along with non-match thoughts in his head and complications.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	kitten and apple pie

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just a late night idea, I don’t even know if it makes sense... I wrote this before the manga ended so no match results, sorry ._. Enjoy!

Kenma was there at the Schweiden vs Jackals match, watching quietly from one of the back seats. Not only was he sponsoring Shoyo, but he was watching his games too- It would’ve been too tiring for any other person though, Shoyo was just special. 

In fact… he was so special right now that there were a few of his high school friends in his team, in the opposing team, and in the tribunes. This part interested Kenma even more. He had seen a few people on his way in, but didn’t talk to them. There waa just one who wasn’t showing up, and that’s who he wanted to talk to…

“Your back is gonna kill you later if you sit like that the whole time.”

The hair on Kenma’s neck stood up, and he turned around with wide eyes. He knew who the voice’s owner was, yet turning around created more dramatic effect. 

“If you breathe down my neck one more time-“ he threatened, but no use. He just laughed. 

“You’ll kill me? Come on kitten, have better insults.” 

“Kuroo…” 

As the taller, dark haired man sat down next to him, Kenma whispered his name. That nickname kitten was giving him lots of trouble- Too much, in fact. Kuroo’s voice uttering the word had been keeping him up too preoccupied with his thoughts for who knows how many nights now, filling his mind with dirty images. If only…

“You’re late as always.”

“It’s the looks Kenma, I need to keep up my image and always look perfect.” Kenma turned and examined him with one eyebrow raised. 

“Eternal bedhead, drowning in cologne, shoes cleaned probably around last year, ripped jeans… Want me to go on more Mister Perfect?” Kuroo pouted. 

“You’re so mean to me…” He sniffled, but his smirk got back in its place a second later. “Unless it means that you already eyed me, hm? I know you’re always checking me out.” Kenma bit his lower lip, but he had to pretend that he was going with Kuroo’s mocking tone despite it being the truth. 

“Oh, you wouldn’t even know-“ He cut it short, and directed his attention back to the game. “Thanks to you, we just missed three points.”

“Ah my bad… Jackals in the lead, huh? That’s my bro for you.”

“Adlers might take this set though, with that Romero and Ushijima.”

“Man Romero is so unfair, he’s basically perceived as their master- Tooru-chan talked about him a lot when we were practicing volleyball.”

“I heard. Shoyo’s a fan too.”

“If you weren’t such an uninterested loner back in the day, maybe you might’ve heard too, Kodzuken.”

“Whatever. Like you’re pursuing volleyball as a career.”

“Kenma, Kenma, everyone loooves me at school. How could I ever leave that? Besides, I still play unlike some.”

“Still salty, I hear. I just don’t get pleasure in playing non competitively.” Kenma smiled. “I think I reached the peak after the Karasuno match.” Kuroo stood quiet for a second, then leaned front onto his hand, tilting his head to look at Kenma. 

“So when’re you gonna ask Shorty out?” Kenma blinked. 

“What?”

“Come ooon, I see through you.” He punched Kenma’s shoulder. “Shoyo, Shoyo- You don’t even call me by my first name and I’ve known you since-“

“What does that have to do with anything!? I don’t like him, and stop pushing this onto me!” Kenma realised that he raised his voice when he heard a few muffled uncomfortable sounds around him. He went back into his old sitting position. 

“Why did you get so mad, geez…” Kuroo fixed his collar and stopped looking at Kenma. “You… know that I’m joking around, you always react too much to this.”

“Maybe it’s because… never mind.” He shifted in his suddenly very uncomfortable seat. 

There was so much he wanted to say. He wanted to stop Kuroo’s mocking of his friendship with Shoyo. He wanted to slap him across the face, tell that he loved him since the beginning, kiss him all over until he was breathless. Yet his cowardice held him back. After all these years, he couldn’t tell his true feelings.

Kenma didn’t always know he wanted Kuroo this way, it was not until that one day Kuroo was sleeping over at his house. He was busy playing with his phone when Kuroo crashed onto his bed next to him, wrapping his arms around him. Kenma objected a ton, but he still fell asleep there. He had realised that he was drunk from the scent, so he didn’t bother waking him up. But then, Kuroo opened his eyes half awake. He must’ve thought Kenma was someone else for sure, so he kissed his cheek and buried his head back onto the pillow. There he laid down for a long, long time, just staring blankly. His head had gotten emptied by that single, drunken, accidental kiss which meant nothing to Kuroo, and he had already forgotten it the next morning. That was the source of all of Kenma’s pain, a misunderstanding and years of unrequited feelings. 

The two sat for the rest of the match, only communicating about volleyball. It wasn’t as fun as it should’ve been thanks to his sudden burst, so Kenma was thinking of ways to redeem himself, but his brain wasn’t working at this one subject as always. The aftermath of the match went by in a blur. He had spoken to Shoyo, congratulated him and Kageyama, dealed with Bokuto’s crap… He suddenly found himself parting ways with everyone when he finally came to himself. 

“So, uh, I’ll swing by your place later this week if I don’t have any plans?” Kuroo said, scratching his neck. Kenma stared and stared, without blinking even. “Uhh, Kenma?”

“Yeah, yeah…” He turned around and took a quick step, still processing what he was doing. Then, he heard a footstep behind him, which suddenly made him turn and grab Kuroo’s wrist. “Wait.” He turned around with a curious expression, but it wasn’t at all sly in any way like usual. 

“What is it?” Kenma dropped his gaze to the ground. 

“I’m sorry about earlier… Wanna go grab something to drink?” After a brief silence, Kuroo bent over a little and grinned widely. 

“Well well, consider your apology and invitation accepted! There’s a coffee shop right here, we can walk while we drink.” As Kuroo started walking, Kenma followed with a small smile on his lips. He let go of his wrist after lingering a moment longer just to savour his touch. 

“Where’re we walking to?”

“I’m dropping you off? Gentleman rules.” Kenma rolled his eyes. “Man, who would’ve known about Bokuto and Akaashi though?”

“Literally everyone. As his ‘bro’, shouldn’t you know better than anyone?”

“Of course I know! It’s just… marriage man, damn. Am I cut out for best man duties? Hell yeah I am, who am I kidding?” Kenma chuckled. “It’s just… it’s a big step, I’m still lingering around the same place.”

“Not really, the only change in their lives is gonna be that they’re gonna be officially married. It’s not that they’re so different from elderly couples.” Kuroo laughed. 

“Also true. I’ll write it in my speech that he was always a grandpa, thanks for the idea.” He pointed with his head. “This the place, wait for a sec, I’ll get it.”

“Nothing too-“

“Not much caffeine, or I’ll kill you. Sleep properly idiot.”

“I was gonna say nothing too soft but whatever…” 

Kenma sat down on one of the wooden chairs just outside the shop, waiting for his tasteless decaf drink. Well, it wasn’t so bad since he was going to drink it with Kuroo, so he bore with it. He tilted his head to stare at him, who was chatting with one of the waiters there. Kenma never understood how he was so confident in talking to strangers, but he didn’t mind. It was cute how he shifted his stance ever so slightly when Kuroo was talking to someone besides his friends, he knew that it wasn’t his true nature. He would always cross his arms, and use head movements more when he was nervous. He also kept down his laughs a little, just passing the conversation smiling… Kenma was deep in thought as Kuroo approached. 

“Hey hey, see you staring at my ass the whole time? Here, these are for you.” He handed a bag and a drink, Kenma set them down on the table and got up. 

“What were you chatting about?” Kuroo rested his hand on the table, standing with his weight on that side. 

“Curious little cat, aren’t you? Nothing really, I asked about-“

“Why is it that you always tilt your head sideways when you’re sarcastic?” Kuroo chuckled and raised an eyebrow. 

“Hello, observer much? I dunno, instinct I guess. You always stare at the ground when you feel bad.”

“That so?” Kenma stared. It was for a bit longer than he intended it to too, he saw Kuroo’s ears turning red. Nonetheless, he smiled. This was it. “Hey Kuroo, I love you.”

Kuroo blinked. Way too many times. His blush spread to his face after a second, then he coughed once. Kenma played with his hoodie’s strings, but never broke eye contact. 

“Um, y-yeah? Best friends, best friends, right? S-sure, me. Me too-“

“Depends. Can best friends kiss?” Kuroo’s eyes grew big. 

“O-oh! I mean, they…” he chuckled nervously. “C-can they? I dunno- Wanna… wanna t-test it? You- you-“ Kenma grabbed his shirt’s collar and lowered his head enough to kiss him. It wasn’t as passionate as he would like it to be, but it was sweet enough to portray his emotions. When he pulled back after a short while, he pat Kuroo’s cheek once, smirking. 

“So?” He paused, just staring at Kenma for a little while, mumbling. 

“So… this just happened, right?”

“Oh my god-“ Kenma chuckled and dropped his head down. 

“Nonono, I was just making sure- Damn damn- AAH I stutter way too much when I don’t intend to-!” Kenma raised his head back up when Kuroo wrapped arms around him and pulled him closer. “Since you were so cool about saying it and kissing after, mind if I do the same?” Kenma blushed. 

“So after all you do…” Kuroo put a finger on his mouth. 

“Hush, I say it. Kenma, I love you.” Afterwards he lowered his finger down to Kenma’s chin and kissed him. It was much better when the two of them actually kissed back, without one of them obliviously standing there. Kenma was so into it that he raised his hands and put them on Kuroo’s neck, pressing him closer. He felt Kuroo giggle at that, and he backed away after. 

“What’s so funny?” he said with a slightly angry tone, but Kuroo wasn’t having it. 

“Don’t act that way now, I just can’t believe you would kiss so hot…” Kenma turned to a deeper shade of red this time. 

“You are dead to me. At least I don’t turn into a stammering idiot after someone pulls something like that!” Kuroo pouted. 

“Mean! I was nervous okay?!” Kenma pushed him away. 

“What were you so nervous about? I confess my feelings, I kiss you, I talk afterwards-“ Kuroo buried his head onto Kenma’s shoulder. 

“I’m just- I never thought that I could say it to you, or kiss you… I’m so happy.” Kenma got taken aback. 

“You knew I loved you?”

“Hell no! I never approached you because I was sure that you didn’t love me back! You-“ He raised his head again, with the purest smile Kenma had ever seen. “You love me.” He couldn’t even respond because of how beautiful he sounded when he said that. 

“I do… and I had the same thoughts about you. Dammit- I need to keep my stance, I’m the cooler one in this relationship.”

“Relationship? You would go out with me?”

“Aren’t we way past that? Damn, I skipped the whole flirting phase- Will you be my boyfriend, Kuroo?”

“Ah, dammit- You asked that first too- I will, but I just keep on losing to you…” Kenma smiled. 

“What kind of accepting is that? I almost feel as if I shouldn’t-“

“Don’t even. I’ve never been so glad about anything in my life.” He stroked Kenma’s cheek with a loving look on his face, which he responded by grabbing his hand there and kissing it. 

“Our drinks are getting cold, let’s go.” He backed away a step and his attention finally caught the bag. “What’s with this?”

“Smell it.” So he did. 

“Apple- Kuroo, you win.” He grabbed the things on the table as they started walking, but just before he opened his mouth Kuroo interrupted. 

“You wanna put that in your backpack though?”

“Sure, why though?” He did as he said nevertheless. 

“‘Cause I wanna hold my boyfriend’s hand? God, kids these days…” Kenma giggled. 

“That’s one way to ask for sure.”


End file.
